


Monster

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [10]
Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal Thoughts, some of the egos are jerks, this just got dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Ever since Marvin revealed his scars to his family, life has been great. They didn't look at him like he was a monster, like he was hideous.Then they went over to visit the Iplier's.Sequel to Erase My Scars and This Is My Nightmare cause ya'll wanted another one.





	Monster

It started as an innocent enough request. 

Darkiplier had appeared at the Septicegos door, party hat on his head, grumpy frown on his face, and an invitation in hand. Jack had been the one to answer the door, not able to hold back a giggle or grin at the sight of the usually formal and collected Ego.

"Can I hep you, Dark?" Jack had asked, a slight teasing in his voice.

Dark glared at the other, thrusting the invitation into the YouTuber's hands. "You and your Egos are hereby invited to a sleep over with us," Dark grumbled unhappily. Jack raised an eyebrow, reading the invitation, which was bright red and covered in glitter.

_Suh, Dudes! You all are invited to the sickest sleep over ever! Dark will teleport you dudes over if you want to come, we hope to see you there!_

_~Bing and the others_

Jack looked back up at Dark, whose facial expressions had not changed. "I'm guessing you didn't agree to this, did you?" 

Dark scoffed, causing a strand of dark hair that was in his face to fly up. "What do you think?" he asked dryly, moving to hold his arms behind his back. "You and your alters bring nothing but trouble and chaos."

Jack shook his head, gesturing for Dark to follow him inside. The darker Ego didn't say anything, just did as he was asked. He followed Jack deeper into the house until they made it to the living room, where everyone else was. Chase, Grayson, and Jameson were all in a heated game of Mario Kart, Robbie and Henrik watch on in various states of amusement, the zombie looking much more impressed than the German doctor. Anti and Marvin were both sitting on the couch, Anti's head in Marvin's lap as the magician carded his fingers through the glitch's hair.

Dark raised his eyebrows at the sight. He wasn't in the least surprised about Chase, Grayson and the others, but he's never seen Marvin so physically close to Anti like that, let alone Anti willingly having another touch him. The glitch almost looked like he was purring, eyes closed and body relaxed in contentment. 

"Hey everyone!" the Irishman called out, getting the attention of all the Egos in the room.

Chase startled, dropping his controller and whipping around to see what cause the noise. "Wha-" he started, accidentally knocking Grayson's controller out of his hands with a wack of his hand.   

"NO!" 

Dark looked up at the screen to see what looked to be a elf wearing a white mask cross a finish line where two other characters stood still.

"JAMESON!" yelled both Chase and Grayson, watching in horror as the game pronounced the mute Ego victor of the race. Jameson himself had a large and bright smile on his face, waving his hands to show excitement. 

Robbie laughed and clapped with Jameson. "Yay!" Robbie exclaimed. "JJ won! JJ won!"

Henrik just snickered at Chase and Grayson's distress, and Anti glanced at them with an annoyed expression on his tired face. 

Dark rolled his eyes, not caring in the slightest about the video game. He had to deal with Bing and Yan enough as it is. Why in the world did Wilford think this was a good idea again?

That's right. Cause Wilford is Wilford, that's why. 

"If you are done mourning your precious game, I have something that might be of interest to you," Dark said simply, puffing out his chest a little bit.

All conversation amongst the Septics stopped then and there at the sound of the darker Egos voice, all of them turning to stare. Chase and Grayson looked slightly scared, Sneeplestein with disgust, Robbie gave a confused groan, Jameson just smiled, not at all phased by his presence, Marvin had a look of distrust, and Anti hissed at him.

All and all, what Dark expected.

Dark glanced over at Jack, who had been silent for a while now. The Irishman was just looking around the living room at his Egos, an odd look on his face, like he wasn't actually seeing anything. However, when Dark gave a short cough, he seemed to snap out of it, smiling widely and lifting up the invitation Dark had given him. 

"It seems we've been invited to a sleep over," Jack said brightly.

Chase's look of fear went away when he heard. "Really? Cool! When is it?" he rambled off, standing up in his excitement. 

Robbie tilted his head. "Sleep... over?" he questioned. 

From next to him, Henrik nodded. "Yes, it's where someone invites you over to their house to play games and what not, eventually sleeping at their house. We've done it a few times with the Iplier's already," the doctor explained.

The zombie's look of confusion immanently went away. "Sleep over! Sleep over!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Dark couldn't help but feel his cold heart melt a little bit for the zombie Ego. Yes, to him most of the Septics were idiots and way to rowdy, but Robbie was always calm and happy, much like a child, never once getting on his nerves. Dark always surprised himself when he realized the soft spot he had for the zombie.

"Well?" Dark exasperated, trying to covey that he was running on short time (which he kind of was, sue him) and would like an answer. "That's two yes's, but I'd like more."

"Wait," Grayson said before anyone could but in. It was weird to see him out of that ridiculous red outfit, Dark thought. "When is it? The sleepover I mean?"

Dark sighed, but Jack beat him to it. "According to this invitation, Dark is supposed to teleport us there as soon as possible if we say yes."

"Oh," Marvin blinked owlishly. "Now? But that seems a bit sudden, doesn't it?"

"I said that same thing," Dark dryly stated. "But I didn't make the rules. If you want to complain, do so to Wilford and Bing, not me."

Jameson shrugged and gave two thumbs up, signifying that he too wanted to go to this sleep over. Grayson wasn't far behind, saying that he didn't mind. It wasn't like they had something better to do anyways. 

Anti and Henrik still looked on skeptically. "There's no way you could've approved of this," Anti said bluntly, sitting up away from Marvin and gesturing to the darker Egos party hat. 

"You think I did? I was practically forced into this by the others. Believe me, if I had may way, none of you would ever step a foot in my home." Dark pretended to take interest in his nails. "So, do you have an answer for me or not?"

Anti, after giving Dark a long and hard stare, finally huffed under his breath that yes, he would go if everyone else was going as well. Henrik gave in after that, rolling his eyes in the process. 

The only person left now was Marvin. This kind of confused him, seeing that the magician got along with most of the Iplier's and visited them many of times when he  _wasn't_ invited, let alone when he was. It was hard to see Marvin's eyes behind that colorful mask of his, and because of this Dark had a hard time deciphering what the other was thinking. 

"Well?" he directed at the magician. "Are you going to come or not?"

Marvin twitched a little at his voice, and said, "sure," in a small voice. 

The sound threw Dark into many months ago, when Marvin had appeared in his office to ask him questions about curses. He remembers the way the other Ego described what hid behind his mask, all the scars he desperately wanted to get rid of. 

_I'm not sure what you have is a curse, Marvin,_ he had said.  _If it's not, you'll have done all of this work for nothing._

Dark wonders now had that turned out for him. Had he done it already? Probably not, seeing he still covered his face with that mask. Or maybe he hadn't tried it yet? It seemed unlikely, given the amount of time that had passed between then and now. 

The suited man shook himself from his thoughts, facing the YouTuber next to him. "I'm assuming you're going as well?"

To his surprised, Jack shook his head. "Nope. I'm gonna stay here, be by myself for a while," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dark nodded, glancing at the other Septics. "Come on now, you've already wasted enough of my time," he said before walking out of the room, the sounds of the others following behind.

 

 

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Marvin asked Anti as the Egos made their way outside so Dark could teleport them to Ego Inc. The two strayed behind a little bit so that they could talk without the others. 

Anti shrugged. "When is it ever a good idea to get all of us into one space?" he deadpanned.

Marvin considered this, looking down at his tennis shoes as they walked, eyebrows furrowed behind his mask.

"You've never been this nervous to go over to the Iplier's," Anti observed, taking Marvin's hand into his own. "What's changed?"

The magician bit his lip, walking turning into more of a shuffle. 

"It's the scars, isn't it?"

Marvin looked back up at the glitch, surprised. 

"You're afraid you'll forget to put your mask back on, aren't you?" Anti continued, and Marvin couldn't find it within himself to lie. Sure, he had been taking off the mask a lot more lately, even forgot to put it back on sometimes, but only around the other Septics. Whenever Signe came over, he always made sure the mask stayed on at all times until she left. He hasn't been to the Iplier's since he's revealed his scars to the others, mostly because he's been busy, but also for whatever reason he's found himself avoiding their presence all together. He couldn't pinpoint the reason why, but he still had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

Anti squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Plus, if you  _do_ have any problems, none of us would hesitate to beat up all of those Iplier's," he jokes lightly, but there was no doubt in Marvin's mind that Anti would. The others, probably not, but the glitch? Marvin has seen the aftermath of Anti's rampages more than enough times to know he's being dead serious.

"Come on, lets catch up to the others," the magician said, slightly dragging Anti behind him. When the two made it outside, they found the other Septics and Dark waiting.

"Took you long enough," Dark said plainly, annoyance present on his grey face. "What were you, making out or something?" he glanced at their woven hands before smirking a little. 

Anti hissed at the darker Ego. Dark didn't take this as threatening, only rolling his eyes before turning his attention to everyone else. 

"Alright. This will be uncomfortable. A few of you might throw up after this. But if you have a better idea on how to get half way across the world, speak now or forever hold your peace." Dark took a quick look around, seeing no one say or so anything. 

"Ok then. Off we go," Dark smirked fully, raising his arms. Dark tendrils rolled out, surrounding all of the Septics and blocking out the sun. The sound of Chase panicking was clear, along with the doctor gripping his arm and telling him to calm down before he accidentally transported them to the 5th dimension or something. 

Marvin gripped Anti's hand in a vice grip. This wasn't the first time he's teleported, but he always hates doing it. He hated the feeling of weightlessness that came with it, the complete lack of control as you were sucked into an unknown void that could decided to spit you back out into a pit of fire. He didn't know how Dark and Wilford did it all the time.     

Then again, Dark was a literal demon, and Wilford never obeyed the laws of physics, so that kind of explained it.

The shadows grew tighter around Egos, the burning cold chilling Marvin to the bone. Anti's hand felt like the only warmth for miles, and that's what the magician tried to focused on.

That was when the wind picked up and the pressure dropped. Marvin felt his ears pop, hair blew around like a spider web and cape nearly ripped from his shoulders. His stomach dropped, that feeling of weightlessness taking over his body. He shut his eyes, unable to tell the difference between the darkness behind his lids and the darkness in front of him. 

He hated every moment of it.

After what felt like hours, but Marvin knew was only a few minutes, the wind calmed, and the shadows faded around him. The harsh cold was replaced with a gentle cool, and his feet fell to solid ground. Marvin blinked furiously, trying to adjust to the sudden light around him. It wasn't much, but it was enough to cause discomfort. Faintly, the magician heard the sounds of someone talking, but he couldn't place who or what.

Anti's hand was still tightly laced through his.

Realizing that, Marvin turned his head towards the glitch, the world swimming a little. The other Ego look almost unaffected by the whole thing; the only evidence that he just went through a portal was his wind blown, messy green hair.

No fair.

Ears finally starting to work properly again, Marvin deciphered that the person talking earlier was actually Chase, bent over and throwing up into a bush nearby. The magician felt empathy for the trick shot Ego as he watched him heave and shake.

"Well, that was certainly interesting."

Marvin turned towards the voice, seeing Dark a few feet away, suit and hair in perfect alignment as it was two minutes ago. The self centered smirk was still strong on his face.

No fair.

"Your... definition... of interesting... is very different... than mine," Chase managed to say, bile continuing to come up as he threw up again. 

Feeling bad for Chase, Marvin released Anti's hand and walked to him, surprised when he found that the Earth didn't move beneath him. Once he was next to the other Septic, the magician raised his hand, whispering a simple spell meant for healing feelings of discomfort and sickness. His hand then started glowing a turquoise color, and Marvin gently placed it on Chase's back. Instantly, the other relaxed as his touch, sighing in relief. His shaking faded, bile no longer threatening to rise in his throat. 

Chase gradually stood up, and Marvin dropped his hand, glow disappearing. The trick shot Ego whipped his mouth of any access bile and smiling at the magician in appreciation.

"Thanks, man," Chase said, fixing his hat, which had become crooked.

"No problem," Marvin replied. Briefly he surveyed the rest of the Septics, seeing that most everyone was just recovering from motion sickness or dizziness. Unless you were Jameson, who had no problems whatsoever. The mute Ego was bouncing around happily, waving when he saw Marvin looking at him. 

Great, Marvin thought. Was Jameson a demon now too?

"Suh, dudes!"

All the Egos looked at the source of the voice, seeing Bing in all of his glory, right outside of Ego Inc. How had they not noticed the building before?

Besides the building, all of them were shocked to see Bing without his glasses, revealing his bright orange eyes. He was also wearing a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, no shoes present on his feet. 

Robbie was the first to reply. "Hi, Bing!" he cheered gleefully, shuffling up to the android. 

Jameson and Grayson followed behind, greeting the Iplier with a smile and a pat on the back. Henrik grumbled something about needed a mint before joining them, Chase slowly making his way, each step more confident that the last. 

Marvin glanced over a Anti as if to say,  _well?_

The glitch shrugged, and they both joined the others.

Bing was always joyful and ecstatic about everything, but now his wires seemed to be running with pure caffeine. He wouldn't stop moving, mouth running a million miles per hour about things Marvin couldn't begin to understand, something about new upgrades or whatnot. 

"So now I can simultaneously record  _and_ shoot bees at the same time! Isn't that great?" he was saying to Chase. "Anyways, I'll show you later. Now it's time to  _par-tay!'_

With that, the android opened the doors to Ego Inc with a flourish, leading the Septics down the many hallways until they made it to what looked like some sort of party room. In one corner there was a T.V with games and controllers, many tables lined the outside, filled with food and drinks, along with board games that covered the floor. All of the Iplier's were there too. Wilford greeted them, a party hat much like Dark had on his head. He said they were glad they decided to come and join the fun.

The Googles were all by the T.V, playing a game none of them could see. Dr. Iplier and The Host were hanging out by the refreshments, talking quietly to themselves. Yandere, Bim, and King were invested in a game of Monopoly, but said hi as the Septics came in. Dark had appeared out of nowhere, right next to Wilford, nearly giving Marvin a heart attack.

"Well," Wilford exclaimed, a slight crazed look in his eyes. "Let's get this party started!"

After that, all Marvin remembered was chaos. Someone had managed to get Dr. Iplier drunk, on what the magician didn't know, seeing that none of the Iplier's could drink alcohol without dying due to Mark not being able to (Marvin guessed it had something to due with Bing, seeing that the android was smiling the whole time, not worried in the slightest). The doctor wobbled around, giggling like a schoolgirl and slurring his words.

"I'm sorry," the doctor slurred, draping a arm over The Host's shoulders. "You're dying!" he laughed again. "Isn't that funny?"

The Host shook his head, a fond smile crossing his lips. "Yes, my dear doctor, The Host finds this hilarious."

King somehow managed to climb onto the ceiling, dangling from one of the lights. Grayson was right next to him, hovering in the air like Superman. "I'm king of the world!" King yelled, dangerously close to falling off his perch. 

All the Googles and Chase were in a heated game of Mortal Kombat, much like he had been with Mario Kart. They all played game after game, the Googles not needing to eat or drink, and Chase determined not to back down.

Bing and Wilford both started pulling pranks on everyone, Marvin's cape disappearing (thankfully not his mask) and reappearing around Henrik, who toppled over into the pizza and punch. Random bees would attack Anti and Bim (they never stung though) flying into their food and hair, and generally being annoying. Dark's hair turned pink halfway through, and no one had the guts to tell him, but Yandere couldn't stop giggling at the sight. 

As for Marvin, the magician didn't know what he was doing half the time. At one point he was playing Mortal Kombat with Chase, getting his ass beaten almost immediately. King had 'wanted a spell' as he put it, and Marvin showed off a few simple light spells that the other Ego loved. He finagled Dr. Iplier into a bedroom so that he could sleep whatever drug had entered his system, The Host retiring as well. He played a few board games with Bim and Yandere, finding that he liked their company.

Now, he was standing next to Anti, exhausted and hazy. The glitch chuckled at him, watching as the last few Egos dwindled from the room to their own respective beds.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Antil asked.

Marvin only hummed in response. 

"Want to go to bed?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

Anti chuckled, wrapping an arm around the smaller Ego. "Let's go find you a bed then."

Indeed they did find one, Marvin dragging Anti down next to him and snuggling into his chest. The glitch lit up with happiness, gently coaxing the magician's mask off so that he could sleep more comfortably, putting it down on a table beside them. With that, Anti wrapped both of his arms around Marvin and fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

The next morning, Marvin woke up a bit cold and alone. 

He sat up, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up with a yawn. Didn't he fall asleep with Anti last night? Why wasn't he here?

Glancing at the clock, Marvin was stunned to find that it was almost 11, way past the time he usually got up. Anti must have gotten up a while ago, given how cold the bed was without him.

The magician swinged his legs over the side of the bed, slowly standing up, hearing his joints pop with each movement. Scratching his back, he made his way to the door and opened it, smelling bacon and eggs from somewhere in the building. Following his nose, Marvin found the kitchen, seeing most of the Iplier's and Septics sitting there and eating food, which seemed to be made by Dark, who was wearing an apron and by the stove. Marvin smiled at this, not expecting the darker Ego to do something as domestic as this. 

It was Grayson who noticed him first, perking up at the sight of him. "Hiya, Marvin!" he said cheerfully. 

Marvin smiled back. "Good mornin' Gray," he said sleepily, yawning again. 

Dr. Iplier, who was sitting across Grayson and facing away from Marvin and nursing a cup of coffee, turned around in his chair to greet the magician. Within a millisecond the doctor froze, paled, and dropped his coffee on the floor with a  _thunk,_ the dark liquid spilling all over the tile. 

The comotion and chatter in the room stopped almost instantly, confusion taking hold. 

"Doctor?" The Host asked, concern present on his face.

Dr. Iplier didn't say anything, just stared at Marvin with a look of horror. The magician didn't understand. What happened? Was the doctor having some sort of panic attack? 

"I-I-" Dr. Iplier only pointed with a shaky hand.

Right at Marvin.

At that moment, the rest of the room suddenly realized Marvin was there. 

The reaction was immediate. Bim practically snorted coffee up his nose, covering his mouth with wide eyes. Yan tripped over himself, dropping a plate full of fresh pancakes in the process. King ceased all movement, staring at Marvin with a scared look on his face while the Googles and Bing froze on the spot. Even Wilford and Dark looked stunned, Dark's mouth wide open and Wilford slowly lowered his raised arms. 

"What?" Marvin asked, confused on why all of the Iplier's were acting this way. The Septics seemed perfectly fine, also confused on why the others were staring at their magician friend with such intensity. 

It was Anti who put two and two together first. "Oh God," he whispered, eyes widening. "Marvin your mask-"

"Geez that's hideous," blurted out Bing, who now had a clear expression of disgust on his face.

The other Septics had a realization come to them. They were used to having Marvin around without the mask. They knew about the scars that hid beneath, and what Marvin had gone through with them.

The Iplier's did not. 

"Like looking at a monster," whispered Bim, so soft that you could barely hear it. 

At those words, Marvin felt as if he were slapped in the face. He stumbled back, covering his face with his hands as he realized what happened, as he realized why all of the Egos were staring at him with such horrific looks.

_The glitch lit up with happiness, gently coaxing the magician's mask off so that he could sleep more comfortably, putting it down on a table beside them._

Oh God.

He didn't have his mask on.

_"Geez, that's hideous."_

_"Like looking at a monster."_

_"What are you, cursed or something?"_

_"Do the world a favor and kill yourself."_

_"Who would ever want to be with you? Who could stand to **look** at you?"_

The words rushed into Marvin's thoughts and he couldn't shake them, the voices clinging to everything inside.

_Monster._

_Cursed._

_Scars._

_Hate._

He had to get away- he had to get the thoughts to stop suffocating him and the past to stop reminding him. 

Before the magician could process it, he was running. To where, he didn't know. All he did know was that he had to get away, away from all the staring eyes and judgmental thoughts. He had to get away from the past before it threatened to kill him again.

His lungs were burning at this point, running so hard and so fast. But he didn't stop. He wasn't sure if he  _could_ stop. 

With a sudden lurch, steel arms wrapped around his torso and forced the magician to holt. When had tears started to fall? He didn't remember them forming, only remembers them being there. They were ugly tears too; hot and dripping while sobs racked from his chest.

Ugly just like him.

"Marvin please, please hear me, please, it's Anti. It's me, I'm not going to hurt you. Please please please," begged the glitch from behind him. "Please, don't run."

Those words temporarily stopped Marvin's racing thoughts from catching up to him. They were so hopeful, so full of emotion that he didn't know how to describe. 

"You're not a monster," Anti continued. "You're not hideous, you're not worthless. You are beautiful. You are amazing. You are lovely and perfect and those scars don't say jack shit about you. They don't define who you are or what you stand for.  _You do."_

Marvin's tears slowed as he listened to Anti's words. He turned around in the glitch's arms, facing those multi colored eyes. 

"You're scars are only a curse if you make them one, Marvin," he whispered. "You of all people should know that."

An aching feeling bloomed in the magicians chest as he stared at the sincerity that filled the glitch's eyes.

Without thinking about it, Marvin wrapped his own arms around Anti, shaking slightly. The glitch gripped him tighter, whispering more sweet things into his ears, gradually calming the smaller Ego down. He began to sway back and forth, a soft humming escaping Anti's mouth as they did. Marvin relaxed and listened, loving the sound of Anti's voice, knowing that if anything, at least he had Anti to keep the past away, to keep away all the nasty thoughts that still plagued his mind.

"I love you so much," he Marvin mumbled under his breath, freezing on himself when he heard the words that just came out out of his mind.

Anti didn't even miss a beat.

"I love you too, Marvin."  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
